and the cracks begin to show
by Trylan Aire
Summary: he was beginning to wonder if they were all lucky to die /jerza/


_I honestly don't even know, guys. _

_Mentioned Jerza, Laxana, NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy_

_In a world where the Dragon War lasted about 16 years_

_Many character deaths_

…_.._

He had never imagined the color of his hair would be so distinct to the people of Magnolia, or at least the ones left. In a world where scarlet was a color of hate, blood, _fear- _he supposed he reminded them of a time where there were heroes, and good people. A time when Guilds stood for strength, not survival.

He wore armor because that's what _she _did. No one could ever say he was not his Mother's son. He held her prized katana swords on his belt, though her magic had never come easily to him like his Father's had. He knew she would be proud of him either way. He was strong, that much was clear. He had survived the war while so many had not. He had prevailed, survival becoming just as much a part of him as the blood in his veins.

The war had been over for just over nine months, and Magnolia was slowly piecing itself together. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail had joined together, though only two sole members survived, and rebuilt their Guild as one. Slowly, balance was being restored to the broken world. He just wished his complete family was there with them to see it all.

His Mother had died when he was just six, his Father going just two years later. His Father was strange in those last years. The man said he had lost his reason for living. His son could only watch tearfully, thinking silently to himself that his Father was _his_ reason for living. And just before the tattooed man had died, he had told his son how much he reminded him of his Mother, and how he must _always_ walk in the light, just as she had.

He had kept those words close to his heart. His Mother had always told him how much strength meant, but how love and family meant so much more. He remembered her lilting voice telling him stories of seemingly far off places where beautiful princess lived with a fiery dragon, of a small princess who had fallen in love with a dark dragon, of a knight who had loved a man she could never truly have to herself. It was not until later that he fully understood who these people were.

They had lost so many, and they had all left family behind.

He remembered who they lost, even if they were misty, distant memories. He remembered how Uncle Natsu had always made him smile, how Uncle Gajeel had hoisted him onto his shoulders and taught him how to roar like a _real_ dragon, and how Auntie Cana had read his future and ensured him that he was going to have a long happy life, though she would always smile and tell him to watch out for Cornelia. He remembered that Uncle Laxus had said scars tell someone how strong you are, and to never be ashamed of them. He remembered them _all- _he knew who they were, and how they could have been.

"Simon?" He started, his eyes flickering up to the figure before him. His lips curled up immediately at the sight of _her_. She had a hand rested on her hip, her thick blonde curls in her traditional ponytail. She had pale pink scars marring her flawless skin, over her throat. He had memorized the map of scars across her skin. He had seen pictures of her Parents- he could not decide who she resembled more.

She tipped her chin back, glancing back, where two figures were making there way up to them. "Emery and Uriah." She explained, as if it were necessary. The four were never far from each other for long. The bond between the Guild mates transcended lifetimes.

Emery met them first, rocking on her heels as she awaited Uriah. She was remarkably small, though he knew her to wield incredible power and strength. Uriah's fists were shoved in his pockets when he reached them. He took his typical place beside Emery, who beamed up at them.

"So…?" she began, her scarlet eyes flickering up to Simon. The elder man nodded, turning his attention to the lines of tombstones just a few feet away. Emery's eyes darkened, her chin lowering down to her chest. Uriah's lips pulled into a tight line. The four slowly made their way to the grave sight.

Emery did a sort of run-walk to the metallic tombstone that sat to the far left, falling to her knees before it immediately. Her crimson eyes filled with tears, and when she went to wipe them, she remembered that his eyes had been the same exact color as hers. "Hi Daddy." She greeted, the palm of her hand pressed to the words that her Mother had so carefully and neatly written into the slab of metal. Her Mother visited his grave on her own; she claimed she had her own way of mourning him now. Emery's fingertips traced over the lines, tears falling down her cheeks.

Uriah stood before the two twin white tombstones that sat in the middle row. "Hey, Mom, Dad." He started, flicking a strand of dark blue out of his cerulean eyes. He knelt down to the pale blue flowers that were planted over the grass. He moved a hand over them, water falling from his palm like rain. He smiled slightly, hoping his Parents were proud of him for pursuing Water Make magic. Lucy told him they would be overjoyed- especially his Mother, who would always burst into an emotional panic when she thought of how much Uriah looked like his Father.

Cornelia crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing at the sight of them. She sighed heavily, lowering herself to brush the dust off the stones. "Hey, Pop, Mom." She greeted, lazily saluting them. She fiddled with the strap of her tank top, digging the heel of her mud crusted flip flops into the grass. She shoved a hand into her pocket, retrieving her Mother's old set of cards. She rested her favorite card, the lightning card, on the grass. Cornelia pursued Lightning Magic, attempting Lightning Dragon Slayer magic, though she struggled with power control. She dabbled in card magic and fortune telling, though her predictions varied. She slumped onto the grass, sitting Indian style. "So, um…_shit_…" She tilted her chin over to Simon, who was standing with a grim expression on his face. "Did I tell you I'm with Fernandes?" she began, lowering her eyes. "Yeah…he's a good guy-I guess you'd like him, Ma. He's into all that chivalry, gentlemanly shit." She went on, ripping up pieces of grass in her fingers.

Simon was silent, unsure of what to say. He wondered what his life would be like if they were alive with him today. He gripped the sword sheathed at his side. The only connection he had to his Mother, other than his crimson hair, was one of her favorite swords that she left him. He had his Father's old camouflage bandana as well as his Parent's wedding rings. The rings were strung through a chain he wore around his neck, a reminder of a love that had been doomed from the start. They had never been married, though they wore the rings until their last moments. Jellal had shoved their rings into his son's hands just moments before he had died.

"You okay?" He felt Cornelia's hand settled on his shoulder. He nodded. "Yes…_no_. I can't think of anything to say. _What_ can I say to them?" he asked.

Her lips curled up. "Anything, Fernandes, they'll listen. Look at what you've done. You're rebuilding the build- we kicked dragon ass, just…say what you feel." She said, squeezing his shoulder. His hand touched hers and he smiled. He nodded.

"I'm going to check on Em." She said, smiling up at him. He nodded once more, turning his attention back to the marble headstones. He moved a hand to his collarbone, where the rings were looped through the chain. His lips curled up.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad."

…..

_What the actual fuck just happened? _

_I can't tell if I absolutely hated this or loved it. _

_Ugh…if you couldn't tell:_

_Cornelia Alberona-daughter of Laxus & Cana_

_Simon Fernandes-son of Jellal & Erza_

_Emery Redfox-daughter of Gajeel & Levy_

_Uriah Fullbuster-son of Gray and Juvia_

_Cornelia is named after her grandmother on Cana's side_

_Simon is named after Kagura's brother and Erza's childhood friend_

_Emery is a type of abrasive mineral_

_Uriah is a play on Gray's mother's name, Ur. __**Ur**__iah. _

_I can't even tell you how many notebooks I have filled up about my second gen. OC's. So, if you like them, feel free to request._


End file.
